What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $5, 20, 80,$
Solution: Each term is ${4}$ times the term before it. ${\times 4\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 4\,\curvearrowright}$ $5,$ $20,$ $80$ The next term is $80\cdot{4}=320$.